Abandoned
by Iliketochangemynamedealwithit
Summary: 10 year old Mishah was kidnapped her mother murdered. Off in the forest Mishah kills her kidnapper to find something she did not expect. Follow her adventures as she meets Thunderclan as a 16 year old orphan. I don't own Warriors. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Prologue

Abandoned

By:Who else? ME!

Prologue

Mishah's P.O.V.

I woke up to a the door to my room swung open. '' Mom,help me!'' I screamed. Both my parents woke up and ran to my room. '' Get away from her!'' my mom shrieked. He simply killed her. '' Mom!'' I ran up to her. The man picked me up and ran out of the house. '' Say goodbye to your home Mishah,'' he said evilly. His voice was very familliar but i couldn't put my finger on I was knocked out. I woke up in the forest. Why am I not in bed? Oh yeah. I was taken by some misterious man. ''Who are you?'' I demanded. '' No reason I should tell you as you will be dead soon,'' he said. With that he grapped out a pocket knife andmade the mistake of putting me down. As soon as he sliced at me I grapped his hand and took the knife and slit his throat. I felt warm tangy irony blood spray on my nightgown. ''You'll pay,'' he managed to choke out. Then he fell to the grass dead. It was several moments i stood there looking at the dark dead figure at my feet. Then it started to lightning struck i looked at myself. I was covered in this mans blood and more was seeping onto my feet. As I looked down i found my self staring at my kidnapper. Then I gasped. This man was my father.


	2. The Story

A/N:Thank you so much reviewers. It's only 4 but who cares I never thought that I would get reviews at all. I'm new at this so i have no idea how to PM. I'm going to stick with answering stuff in author notes. And for anybody who doesn't understand the prologue her dad opened the door and then went back to his room ran in when she screamed then attacked her and her mom and ran. I know it is confusing but I didn't realize this untill i read it. Now here is chapter 1!

Chapter 1

6 YEARS LATER

The leaves in the trees were rustling. Branches were shaking. Mishah was running through the trees looking for a mouse or rabbit. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard the shrieking of cats in the distance. She ran towards that noise, her pocket knife out. By the time she got there cats were pouring into a clearing, other cats waiting to meet them. One of them jumped on a ginger tom. He was about to bite the gingers neck. She leaped down from the trees and cut into the attackers side with her knife. She talked in cat. '' Leave or I'll kill you!'' She stuck the knife up to him. '' F-f-ff-f-fine,'' He stuttered. ''Good,'' She said. He ran off screaming '' RETREAT!'' All the cats struggled away from their attackers and ran. That is when she realized all the cats were staring at her, even the ginger. '' W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing i-i-i-i-i-in our c-camp?'' The ginger stuttered. '' Saving your tail,'' She said as if it was obvious. '' You speak cat?'' A pale ginger she-cat asked. '' Yeah, or I wouldn't be talking to you,'' Mishah said. '' Thank you for saving my life,'' The ginger tom said.''Your coat is like a flame in the sun,'' Mishah said. '' Thus my nane, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan,'' he continued '' The cat that attacked me was Tigerstar,leader of Shadowclan.'' He spat out the name Tigerstar. '' I'm guessing you have a grudge against their leader. '' Yes, but that is none of your concern. Mishah sat down. '' I would like to know, would you please tell me.'' She asked sweetly. '' Let me talk to my deputy about it,'' He said. Him and a fluffy white tom walked away into a cave with lichen growing over it. They came out about 5 minutes later. '' We have decided to tell you about him and his story,'' Firestar said. '' I came to the forest a kittypet,'' He said. '' A kittypet is a cat with an owner!'' A long-haired white cat with blue eyes said. Firestar continued '' Well he wanted to be leader of the clan, so he killed our previous leader, Bluestar's, deputy, Redtail expecting to be made deputy himself.'' Mishah gasped astonished. '' Of his own clan!'' '' Yes, when his apprentice saw him murder Redtail, he attempted to turn the clan against him,'' He continued '' when my friend Graystripe and I were apprentices, we brought him to a cat named Barley.'' ''Barley took him in and now he lives at Barley's farm,'' He said. '' Lionheart became deputy, but died in a fight with Shadowclan,'' he continued '' He finally achieved his goal but he wanted more power.'' He faltered here.A dark gray crippled she-cat came up. '' It's ok Firestar,'' she cooed. Mishah gasped wide eyed. '' W-w-w-w-w-w-what happened to you?'' She stuttered. '' Tigerstar made a trap by the Thunderpath for Bluestar but I got caught in it!'' she spat. '' I was ran over by a monster and now I'm crippled because of that piece of fox-dung, I'll never be a warrior but I love being a medicine cat,'' She said proudly. Firestar started up again, '' One day he lead a group of rouges to the camp and tried to kill Bluestar but I stopped him and Bluestar sent him into exile.'' '' The next day she made me deputy and Tigerstar went to Shadowclan to become leader,'' He explained. '' Tigerstar sent a dog pack after Thunderclan to get revenge,'' He spat out furiously. '' Bluestar saved me by pushing the lead dog in the gorge and she fell in with him!'' He exclaimed. ''That's all,'' He said. Mishah sat guiltly, thinking how she could of easily stapped him in the throat. '' What is your name?'' Firestar asked her. '' I don't remember,'' She said. This was true, she didn't remember, she suppressed those memories. '' Well you need one, would you like to join Thunderclan?'' He asked. '' I very much would,'' She said. He jumed up on to a rock over the cave. '' This she-twoleg has wished to join this clan, from this moment on untill you earn your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw, in honor of your milky dawn fur!'' He declared.

'' Your mentor will be Sandstorm!'' The pale ginger she-cat walked up and whisper in her ear

'' Were supposed to touch noses.'' They touched nose and Dawnpaw rubbe the wet off her nose. '' Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw!'' The clan cheered her name. '' Sandstorm, there is no need to teach her to fight or hunt, just the warrior code,'' Said Firestar. '' Ok,'' She said.

'' Come, Dawnpaw, it is time to train.

A/N: Love it or hate it? Please review, I want to at least make it to 50. I'm not updating unless I get at least 5 more reviews.

I's out


	3. Training

A/N: I'm a wimp and get overly excited when someone reviews so I'm just going to update now even though i only got 2 reviews. If anyone has any ideas for a warror name for her tell me because I need some. I was thinking Dawnpelt thus the Dawnpelt and Firestar thing but I'm seeing if there are more I can have. THANK YOU FOR THE TWO REVEIWERS! *Bows low to the ground* I give you a virtual cookie! Sorry to anyone who is now craving a cookie after reading this. Enough with my chit chat blah blah blah. On with the story!

Chapter 2

''Ok, now I'm going to see how you hunt,'' Said Sandstorm. '' There is a mouse over there,'' She hinted. '' Ok, I get the point, I'm seeing exactly where it is,'' Dawnpaw said moodly. Then she climbed a tree connected with another.''What are you doing?'' Sandstorm demanded. ''Do you think I'm the quietest thing in the forest numnuts!'' Dawnpaw retorted. ''What do you mean?'' Sandstorm asked.''Nothing, numnuts!'' She giggled. Then she saw Sandstorms confused face and lost it. She burst out lauging. She was laughing so hard she fell out of the tree, rolling on the ground.

''Your (laugh) face (laugh) is (laugh) so (laugh) funny (laugh) !''

Sandstorm was really mad now '' Concentrate you piece of fox-dung or I'll have keep doing elders duties for 2 moons after you become a warrior!'' ''Fine, (giggle)'' Dawnpaw said. She was still gasping for breath becuase of laughing fit and tumble off the tree. '' The mouse is still there, lucky it didn't here or feel your little tumble!'' She said. Dawnpaw climbed back up the tree.

''Follow me on ground but keep quiet,'' Said Dawnpaw. She got out her pocket knife. Then, quick as lightning, she ran towards the mouse, jumped down, and broke it's neck by hitting it with force. Sandstorm was clearly impressed.''That was quite impressive'' She said.''I'm definently telling Firestar about this.'' ''Sandstorm, I know how to hunt, but will you help me fight, I need to know what to prepare for,'' Said Dawnpaw. '' Ok, tomorrow, but first, we hunt for the clan,'' She said.''You head for the Great Sycamore, and I'll head for Tallpines,'' Explained Sandstorm. Then they headed there sepret ways to hunt.

A/N: I know it is short but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Thank you littlemisslibraian for you tip, I liked it. Review ppl!

I's out


	4. Sandstorm

AN: Hi, people. I'm sorry I'm a jerk face and haven't updated in months, but writer's block plus school is kind of mean. But on a happier note; I have Microsoft Word now! CHEERING! That means my stuff will make sense now, unless I forget to put an l somewhere. My l doesn't work on my new computer cause I'm a moron and spilled orange juice on it. So now I have to use an onscreen keyboard to type my l and I forget sometimes and I have to go back and edit it. Very long authors note, I know.

DISCLAIMER: Why do I have to put this stupid thing on here anyway? It's FANfiction. Hence on the FAN! We, I don't own Warriors, the Erin's do.

On with the story.

Dawnpaw was slowly walking in the forest, creeping up on a rabbit. She would be in a tree, but they were too short and un-sturdy. The Great Sycamore's lower branches were too un-sturdy as well. The stronger branches were too high up for her to reach, so she was stuck on the ground.

She was about to stab her prey, when a sudden screech scared it off. Dawnpaw heard the screech and ran off toward the direction it came from. She was running and she realized she was in a forest of pines. "Tallpines," she muttered to herself. "Sandstorm!" she gasped. The screeching was Sandstorm. She ran faster, willing herself on. As the desperate cries came Dawnpaw ran faster. Once in a while she got lost and had to turn back, but she always kept running. In the final turn she made to head toward the screeching, she came to a huge river.

The screeching came again, and Dawnpaw turned to see a whole patrol of cats that stank like rotten fish attacking Sandstorm. She ran towards them, but she was really far back. A few were holding down the cat and one of the fish cats was lunging at Sandstorms throat.

I know it is short. I don't care. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, there will be some minor changes in the storyline of Warriors. This is set sometime after A Dangerous Path. The Darkest Hour has never happened, but it is going to. With Dawnpaw in the mix. Oh, and you will see why Firestar is one of the characters. Well, I want 18 reviews, at least. That means only 5 people have to review. Goodbye.

-Riverpebble.

P.S. bramblexsquirrel in love, yes, there is a story about the dad. It is called The Story Through My Eyes. Thank you for bringing that up.

P.P.S. Her knife isn't a pocket knife. I'm just stupid and called it that. There is a link on my profile with a picture of the knife. It is weird because that is the exact image I imagined the knife to look like.


	5. Riverclan

**AN: To give you quick recap on why it is so late and I didn't update as soon as I got 18 reviews (holy crap! In two days, too!) My dad broke his promise not to drink for the fifth time about, and it turns out he was trying to kill himself and he drank almost a full bottle of vodka. To say in the least, I threw a fit. I knocked everything but the computer over in my dad's office and screamed my lungs out and kicked everything a lot. Feel free to call me a baby, because I am. My sister was right; all we had to do is give him a few months. Well, on with the story.**

The cat was about to clamp down on Sandstorm's throat.

"SANDSTORM!" Dawnpaw cried. "SANDSTORM!"

A cat pushed the cat off Sandstorm and said "What are you _**doing**_? You don't kill cats from other clans, let alone invade their territory. Who told you to do this, if it was not me?" the cat hissed. It was a girl cat. She had a beautiful golden pelt with spots on it. "We are sorry, Leopardstar, but we got a message from Stonefur saying evil rouges were in Thunderclan and she was one of them described," said one of the cats in the Riverclan patrol said. Sandstorm was knocked unconscious.

"Bring her back to camp!" said Leopardstar "I'm going to have a little chat with Stonefur when we get back." She said to herself.

Dawnpaw wanted to protest to that, but she thought it was best to stay hidden. She didn't want (or need) any more attention drawn to Thunderclan.

"The next Thunderclan border patrol can come and pick her up," Leopardstar said louder. "Yes, Leopardstar," one cat said. Dawnpaw ran back to camp, prey forgotten.

**AN: I know it is short, but it seemed like a good place to end. Of course I'm not going to kill Sandstorm; that would ruin the whole Warriors storyline! If you haven't finished the first series yet, you will see why. Oh, and this story contains spoilers for The Darkest Hour and A Dangerous path, if you didn't already know. Good day.**

**-Riverpebble**

**P.S. I want 24 reviews until I update.**

**P.P.S. Why do I always forget to add things? I have posted this chapter twice and realized I forgot stuff.**


	6. Decisions

**AN: -Le Gasp- An update! You know what? I'm getting lonely. Time to get one of the characters from a chosen series. We must call upon The Hands. I put a series' initials on a paper in my hands and pick a series at random. Then, I put a the main characters names in my hands and choose one of those. My choices are: Hunger Games (HG), Maximum Ride (MR), Percy Jackson (PJ), and Warriors (WC). I pick…. MR!**

**Now, name choices Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I pick…. Fang! Haha, what a coinkydink, my favorite series and my favorite character from said series. I actually did what I just said I did too. It was just a coincidence. So, now to get Fang away from Saint. Hmmmmm… Eureka! MADILINE, CASEY, SOPHIA, JUMP, SID! GET YO LAZY BUTTS UP FROM THE OC CHAMBERS, NOW! Madiline, Casey, Sophia, Jump, and Sid all scurry up the invisible steps.**

**Me: You guys have a special mission. You are my top sources to rely on.  
Jump: What is it, Mistress?  
Me: I need you guys to help me break into Saint Fang of Boredom's house and let me snatch Fang for a bit. Will you help me?  
Madiline: Like we have a choice in the matter. –rolls eyes–  
Me: You are learning, Madiline. Good. Now, tell me rank and kind of mutant. I always forget.  
Madiline: I am 5 in ranking and I am part Lioness.  
Casey: I am 8 in ranking and I am part Falcon.  
Sophia: I am 6 in ranking and I am part hummingbird.  
Jump: I am 4 in ranking and I am part kangaroo.  
Sid: I rank in the position of 2 and I am part Panther.  
Me: Ooh, all single digits. Man I'm good. So, here's the plan…**

_**YOU ALL SEE FANG AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

"Firestar!" Dawnpaw yelled. Firestar walked calmly out of his den. "What is it Dawnpaw?" he asked.

"It's Sandstorm! She was attacked at the river and then a cat named Leopardstar stopped them and they said that Stonefur said she was a rouge and then they knocked her out and Leopardstar told them to bring her to camp and that they would give her to us at the next patrol at moonhigh!" she said in a flurry.

She was so frantic that she said it in English and Cat-Speak. All Firestar and the other cats heard was, "Sandstorm, river, named –star them said Stone rouge knocked Leopardstar bring her camp next patrol moonhigh!"

"What?" Graystripe asked.

"I said it's Sandstorm! She was attacked at the river and then a cat named Leopardstar stopped them and they said that Stonefur said she was a rouge and then they knocked her out and Leopardstar told them to bring her to camp and that they would give her to us at the next patrol at moonhigh." she said, much calmer now.

"Oh. Okay," said Whitestorm. "When do we leave, Firestar?" "At moonhigh, of course," Firestar replied. "_What!" _yelled out a tabby cat with stripes. "Are you _crazy? _We should get her right now! They kidnapped her and now she has to wait there until _moonhigh!_"

"Leopardstar wanted to keep her there and give her to us at moonhigh because that's when the patrol goes out. She didn't want to intrude on your territory more than necessary and more than they already had done. You should do the same to her. It would be rude to trespass on her territory when she was kind enough not to go deeper in yours," Dawnpaw said quietly.

"Who asked you, Twoleg fox-dung!" spat a dark brown tabby.

"Dustpelt!" Whitestorm rumbled. "If it weren't for her, Firestar could have been severally injured earlier! And she has been nothing but help to us!" "And Longtail" he added in a less sharp tone, "It is a very good idea for us to pick her up then because we can collect her peacefully."

"But it is barley after sunhigh. Why did Firestar have to take down the afternoon and evening patrols?" Longtail asked.

"We need to work on the camp." Whitestorm replied.

"Where is _her_ prey. She was supposed to be hunting," Dustpelt said, putting as much venom in the word her as possible.

"I left it under The Great Sycamore," she said.

"We'll pick it up," said Cloudtail, indicating him and Brackenfur.

"The cats that will be on the moonhigh will be myself, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Longtail, and Dawnpaw." Firestar said with confidence. Dawnpaw looked fine on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out.

"But, wouldn't that put you guys in danger?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. They will handle it. Besides, next week is The Gathering and everyone will know about you there." Whitestorm said.

"We leave at moonhigh!" Firestar said. "Back to what you were doing." he said and walked into his den.

**AN: Wow, longest chapter yet! Still pretty short though.  
Fang: -Glares-**

**Me: Oh, come on, lighten up.  
Fang: Set me free.**

**Me: Oh I couldn't possibly do that. I have to give you back to Saint when I am done with you.**

**Fang: Okay, feed me.**

**Me: Nah, I like seeing your pain.**

**Fang:-Glares-**

**Me:-Sigh- I want 26 reviews before next update.**

**R&R?**


	7. Voices

**AN: I'm back! You know you missed me! Please don't kill me with rotten tomatoes! I can explain! My teachers hate me and 2012 was the worst year in my entire life. But, it is a little late New Year's Resolution to update my stories more often. Like, once or twice a week often. I'll do my best, but my Social Studies teacher thinks it hilarious to murder me projects and homework, and I'm utterly ****_horrible _****at math, so I have to spend an hour on that. Plus, chores, and I also have to cook dinner sometimes. But, I promise I'll try my hardest. :D?**

**Chapter 7: Voices**

Dawnpaw stood at the entrance, waiting for Firestar to leave.

"Don't be nervous. Leopardstar may be proud, but she has no reason to attack us once we get there. She said she was going to let us get her at the next patrol," Cloudtail said, coming up next to her.

Dawnpaw sat down. "I know. But, you wouldn't ever expect someone like **me** to be amongst a group of cats." "It's just unnatural." Dawnpaw sighed. "Maybe I should just get out of your territory. I can find Human, sorry, Twoleg civilization."

"Why are you living in the woods, anyway? There is a Twoleg place near here. Why aren't you with your kin?" Cloudtail asked.

Dawnpaw looked off into the distance. She remembered her mother's kind face when they used to play at the park. She remembered her dad pick her up and swing around with her. Then, she remembered all the blood.

"My mother and father were murdered. They had no siblings and my grandparents died a long time ago. I have no living family." Dawnpaw replied shortly." Oh." Cloudtail said. "I'm sorry I asked."

She heard Firestar's call. They headed out, and soon made it to the river. Leopardstar and her patrol were already there. Dawnpaw stayed a little behind, staying out of sight.

"Leopardstar. I heard from one of my warriors that a patrol attacked one of my clanmates without orders. Do you have her?" Firestar asked Leopardstar, dipping his head in greeting.

Leopardstar dipped hers in return. "Yes, I do, Firestar. I apologize for the attack. My clanmates have been punished."

A cat in her patrol sniffed, and then howled, "I scent fresh Twoleg! Behind Thunderclan!" Leopardstar and her patrol got in a fighting stance.

"Stay calm. We know who she is. Dawnpaw, come out!" Firestar added.

Dawnpaw tentatively walked out of the shadows.

Leopardstar yelled in shock. "Firestar, what is this? A _Twoleg _amongst your ranks? How much lower can you dip beneath our code?"

"It doesn't say anything in your code about taking in a Twoleg, technically," Dawnpaw said nervously.

"_SILENCE!" _Another cat in Riverclan's patrol hissed.

Dawnpaw took a deep breath, then looked at Firestar. He lightly shook his head. _"Don't retort."_

"Where is Sandstorm, Leopardstar?" Firestar said calmly. "I heard you would bring her here."

Slightly ruffled, Sandstorm padded up to her clanmates. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was there."

It was clear that she wasn't happy that they didn't let her come home herself, but she didn't want to be rude.

Leopardstar just nodded.

"We will be leaving now." Firestar said, and with that, the patrol left without a sound. Dawnpaw stalled just long enough to hear, "I don't care what Firestar says, I don't trust the Twoleg." Then, she followed in suit.

When she got back to the camp, she quickly climbed a tree, and went to sleep.

**(AN: Italics means dreaming) **

_She was walking through a misty forest. It looked kind of like the forest she was in now. She couldn't be sure. She had been in a lot of forests for the six years she was abandoned. She thought she could hear whispering coming from the trees, but an invisible force kept her from going through them. She stopped to listen. _

_"Are you sure she is the one?"_

_"Positive, Bluestar. It was foretold long ago."_

_"You had better be right, Crookedstar. Riverclan already spread the words to Windclan. They don't trust her, none of them do. What are we supposed to do to show them that she is on our side?"_

_"Only time shall tell." _

Dawnpaw woke up to howling.

"Riverclan and Windclan are attacking!"

**AN: Did you like it? I hope so! Review! 35 reviews until next update, I swear this time!**


End file.
